In the processing of a substrate, e.g., a semiconductor substrate or a glass panel such as one used in flat panel display manufacturing, plasma is often employed. As part of the processing of a substrate for example, the substrate is divided into a plurality of dies, or rectangular areas, each of which will become an integrated circuit. The substrate is then processed in a series of steps in which materials are selectively removed (etching) and deposited (deposition) in order to form electrical components thereon.
In an exemplary plasma process, a substrate is coated with a thin film of hardened emulsion (i.e., such as a photoresist mask) prior to etching. Areas of the hardened emulsion are then selectively removed, causing components of the underlying layer to become exposed. The substrate is then placed in a plasma processing chamber on a substrate support structure comprising a mono-polar or bi-polar electrode, called a chuck or pedestal. Appropriate etchant source are then flowed into the chamber and struck to form a plasma to etch exposed areas of the substrate.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a simplified diagram of inductively coupled plasma processing system components is shown. Generally, the plasma chamber (chamber) 202 is comprised of a bottom chamber section 251 forming a sidewall of the chamber, an upper chamber section 244 also forming a sidewall of the chamber, and a cover 249. An appropriate set of gases is flowed into chamber 202 from gas distribution system 222. These plasma processing gases may be subsequently ionized to form a plasma 220, in order to process (e.g., etch or deposition) exposed areas of substrate 224, such as a semiconductor substrate or a glass pane, positioned with edge ring 215 on an electrostatic chuck (chuck) 216. Gas distribution system 222 is commonly comprised of compressed gas cylinders (not shown) containing plasma processing gases (e.g., C4F8, C4F6, CHF3, CH2F3, CF4, HBr, CH3F, C2F4, N2, O2, Ar, Xe, He, H2, NH3, SF6, BCl3, Cl2, etc.).
Induction coil 231 is separated from the plasma by a dielectric window 204 forming the upper wall of the chamber, and generally induces a time-varying electric current in the plasma processing gases to create plasma 220. The window both protects induction coil from plasma 220, and allows the generated RF field 208 to generate an inductive current 211 within the plasma processing chamber. Further coupled to induction coil 231 is matching network 232 that may be further coupled to RF generator 234. Matching network 232 attempts to match the impedance of RF generator 234, which typically operates at about 13.56 MHz and about 50 ohms, to that of the plasma 220. Additionally, a second RF energy source 238 may also be coupled through matching network 236 to the substrate 224 in order to create a bias with the plasma, and direct the plasma away from structures within the plasma processing system and toward the substrate. Gases and byproducts are removed from the chamber by a pump 299.
Generally, some type of cooling system 240 is coupled to chuck 216 in order to achieve thermal equilibrium once the plasma is ignited. The cooling system itself is usually comprised of a chiller that pumps a coolant through cavities in within the chuck, and helium gas pumped between the chuck and the substrate. In addition to removing the generated heat, the helium gas also allows the cooling system to rapidly control heat dissipation. That is, increasing helium pressure subsequently also increases the heat transfer rate. Most plasma processing systems are also controlled by sophisticated computers comprising operating software programs. In a typical operating environment, manufacturing process parameters (e.g., voltage, gas flow mix, gas flow rate, pressure, etc.) are generally configured for a particular plasma processing system and a specific recipe.
In addition, a heating and cooling apparatus 246 may operate to control the temperature of the upper chamber section 244 of the plasma chamber 202 such that the inner surface of the upper chamber section 244, which is exposed to the plasma during operation, is maintained at a controlled temperature. The heating and cooling apparatus 246 is formed by several different layers of material to provide both heating and cooling operations.
The upper chamber section itself is commonly constructed from plasma resistant materials that either will ground or are transparent to the generated RF field within the plasma processing system (e.g., coated or uncoated aluminum, ceramic, etc.).
For example, the upper chamber section can be a machined piece of aluminum which can be removed for cleaning or replacement thereof. The inner surface of the upper chamber section is preferably coated with a plasma resistant material such as a thermally sprayed yttria coating. Cleaning is problematic in that the ceramic coatings of this type are easily damaged and due to the sensitive processing of some plasma processes, it is sometimes preferred to replace the upper chamber section rather than remove it for cleaning.
In addition, correctly reseating the upper chamber section after maintenance is often difficult, since it must properly be aligned with the bottom chamber section such that a set of gaskets properly seal around the upper chamber section. A slight misalignment will preclude a proper mounting arrangement.
The volume of material in the upper chamber section also tends to add a substantial thermal mass to the plasma processing system. Thermal mass refers to materials have the capacity to store thermal energy for extended periods. In general, plasma processes tend to very sensitive to temperature variation. For example, a temperature variation outside the established process window can directly affect the etch rate or the deposition rate of polymeric films, such as poly-fluorocarbon, on the substrate surface. Temperature repeatability between substrates is often desired, since many plasma processing recipes may also require temperature variation to be on the order of a few tenths of degree C. Because of this, the upper chamber section is often heated or cooled in order to substantially maintain the plasma process within established parameters.
As the plasma is ignited, the substrate absorbs thermal energy, which is subsequently measured and then removed through the cooling system. Likewise., the upper chamber section can be thermally controlled. However, plasma processing may require temperature changes during multi-step processing and it may be necessary to heat the upper chamber section to temperatures above 100° C., e.g. 120, 130, 140, 150 or 160° C. or any temperature therebetween whereas the prior upper chamber sections were run at much lower temperatures on the order of 60° C. The higher temperatures can cause undesirable increases in temperature of adjacent components such as the bottom chamber section. For example, if it is desired to run the upper chamber section and overlying dielectric window at temperatures on the order of 130 to 150° C. and the bottom chamber section at ambient temperatures of about 30° C., heat from the much hotter upper chamber section can flow into the bottom chamber section and raise its temperature sufficiently to affect the plasma processing conditions seen by the semiconductor substrate. Thus, heat flow variations originating from the upper chamber section may cause the substrate temperature to vary outside narrow recipe parameters.
In view of the foregoing, a replaceable upper chamber section having improved thermal characteristics would be of interest for optimizing plasma processing in a plasma processing system.